1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an easy assembled ratchet wrench.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ratchet wrench disclosed in TW Pat. No. M 286098 includes a handle 11, a driving member 12, a paw member 13, a fitting member 14, an engaging member 15, and an actuating member 16, wherein the handle 11 includes a head portion 111 with a through hole 112 and a chamber 113, the through hole 112 includes a groove 114 formed therein, and the chamber 113 includes a receiving bore 115 disposed therein to receive a spring 116 and a column 117, the head portion 111 includes a receiving segment 118 fixed on a top end thereof in response to the chamber 113, the driving member 12 includes a first toothed portion 121 formed on an outer surface thereof and a polygonal orifice 122 arranged therein and is fixed in the through hole 112 of the handle 11, the paw member 13 includes an aperture 131, a second toothed portion 132 fixed on one surface thereof in response to the driving member 12, and two recessed portions 133 disposed on another surface thereof in response to the column 117 to be abutted against by the column 117, the fitting member 14 includes a notch 11 secured on an outer surface thereof to receive the engaging member 15 with a mouth 151, the actuating member 16 includes a first end 161 and a second end 162, and the first end 161 includes an extending protrusion 163 having a stopping tab 164 to correspond to the fitting member 14, the extending protrusion 163 is retained in an indent 141 of the fitting member 14, and the fitting member 14 and the actuating member 16 are connected with the handle 11 so that the fitting member 14 is retained in the groove 114 of the through hole 112 by using the engaging member 15, the second end 162 of the actuating member 16 is inserted into the aperture 131 of the paw member 13 to control the second toothed portion 132 to engage with the first toothed portion of the driving member 12, thus connecting the ratchet wrench together. However, such a conventional ratchet wrench has the following disadvantages:
1. The extending protrusion 163 of the actuating member 16 is retained in the indent 141 of the fitting member 14, therefore the mouth 151 of the engaging member 15 has to face to the actuating member 16 so that a predetermined space is kept in the indent 141 to retain the extending protrusion 163, if the mouth 151 can not face to the actuating member 16, the extending protrusion 163 of the actuating member 16 is not retained in the indent 141 of the fitting member 14, the mouth 151 of the engaging member 15 has to be adjusted, connecting the engaging member 15 troublesomely.
2. The extending protrusion 163 of the actuating member 16 is fixed on the first end 161 and is retained in the indent 141 of the fitting member 14 so as to displace along the indent 141 to actuate the paw member 13 to operate, accordingly the actuating member 16 is produced complicatedly to increase production cost.
3. The extending protrusion 163 of the actuating member 16 displaces along the indent 141, so a thickness of the extending protrusion 163 and a width of the fitting member 14 have to be made precisely, having a complicate manufacture process.
4. The second end 162 of the actuating member 16 is inserted into the aperture 131 of the paw member 13, accordingly the extending protrusion 163 has to be retained in the indent 141, and the actuating member 16 is connected with the fitting member 14 so that the second end 162 is inserted into the aperture 131 of the paw member 13 well, but during connecting the fitting member 14 with the actuating member 16 together, the engaging member 15 has to be pressed to prevent from disengagement, having a connecting process.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.